Tales of Metal!
by Erza the Hunter
Summary: This story was RPED by the great Fan person and her friend Heart the Champ(ME!).This is the story of a princess in training who's life took a turn for the worst when she met Renta Dark and learned they were eternal rivals. Fear not young heroine,you have been sent in search of friends. Surely there has to be a reason the Queens sent you there!
1. Prolouge!

Me:My first Newest story for beyblade

Fan:Our new story Heart I'm helping ya know since you know I ADORE Fantasy and Dragons and Medevil Times an

Me:*covers her mouth*I think they get the point.

ME AND FAN DON'T OWN BEYBLADE BUT WE DO OWN OUR AWESOME AND AMAZING OC'S! OH AND Kyle Destiny and Fan are real people got a problem with that?

Tales of Metal Prolouge

"The Light Dimension. A peaceful place found in another Universe. Anything that has light is a source there. The Sun kingdom and its ruler Queen Solis. The Lunar kingdom and its ruler Queen Lunis. Finally the Star kingdom and its ruler Stara. Some other sources of light are found in this world full of angels. One simple thing such as Heart can produce a source of light so great that it sends out the Darkness of one's soul and makes it vanish. That source from the Heart is called Love. Yet,there are those who reject light and want to plunge everything in Darkness. I realized that when I met with the Devil himself. Renta Dark aka the Dark King and his Dragon Dark Demon. Both would do anything to rid the light from everywhere, especially my home. Who am I You ask? I'm Destiny Rose Heart,a princess in training. And this is my tale. This is my quest. This is my journey of life!"

Me:So?

Fan:Nice

Renta and Demon:*have knives at my throat*3 SECONDS 3 TO TAKE THAT BACK!

Fan:*frying pans to the head as she drags them off*

Me:oh the irony*thinks THANK GOD FOR FAN PERSON*

Me and Fan:LATAS! 


	2. New Friends and New Beginnings!

Me:YATA! WE ROCKED THE FIRST FEW CHAPTERS ALMOST LIKE 14 OF THEM

Fan:Yeah we did

Me:FAN-CHAN IS GREAT CO-AUTHOR AND RPER

Fan:Yes I am

Me:You justed killed the mood

Fan:Do you know you could have updated these earlier?

Me:*pales*Someone say the disclaimer.

Renta:He..

Me:*throws frying pan at him*

Renta:*faints after being hit!*

Casey:My creator and Heart don't own anything but their respective oc's Kyle and Heart are real people. Let the story roll down in EPICNESS!

Chapter 1:Casey and Masq equal New friends and Beginnings!

"Come on come on",I said focusing a ball of light to form as The Queens are watching me for a test. The ball dissapears and I fail. "Aww",I said sadly.

Staris came to me,"Don't be sad young one.",she said

"Yes me and my sisters have faith in you",Lunis said.

"But",I said but was quickly cut off by Queen Solis.

"Ok your next assignment is really important!",she says

"Yes your majesty?",I said

Solis smiled,"I want you to go to the mortal world and make some friends,You've studied all your life maybe that's the thing you're missing.",she said as she called 2 whiteAlicorns and a carrage.

I sighed in dissapointment,"Ok",I said sadly as i went to go pack everything mostly my magic books.

*On Earth*

Casey is currently eating,when I just landed on Earth.

"Hm",I said as I looked around while walking,"Wow so this is what it's like?",I said

Casey looked out the window in awe then gulps,"WOW! :D",she said.

I was by a tree reading.

"Hm?",Casey said.

I started focusing a light orb and it appears in an instant,"I DID IT",I screamed in excitement.

Casey is amazed.

I make the orb disappear,"YES YES YES I DID IT! I FINALLY CONTOLED THE HARDEST ELEMENT EVER I GOT ALL OF THE DOWN AFTER 16 YEARS!",I screamed.

Casey is just plain confused

I sensed Casey and look at her from the coner of my eye,"Hm",I said

Casey was suprised,"Uh...Hi",she said.

"Greetings",I said as I opened another book,then pales and makes it break for it towards the carrage hoping she won't follow me.

Casey turned into Masq to follow me.

*At the Sun Kingdom*

The Queens are watching me again and are suprised to see me form all my elemental energy into one orb they never knew I was that powerful.

Masq thought,"Hm",

Queen Solis smiled,"I guess we shouls call you Queen in Training",she said

I smiled,"WAHOO!",I jamp in victory.

Masq was thinking,"Queen in training huh?"

Casey thought back,"Have any clue on what they mean on that?

"No",Masq thought.

I see Masq and Casey even though she's a spirit and glomps both of them,"THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O MUCH",I exclaimed

Masq was the only one to get glomped while Casey is laughing her head off.

"It's times like this when I really, really, REALLY! miss being the one who's the spirit!",Masq said.

Casey was still laughing

"IT'S NOT FUNNY",he screamed.

"It is for me! :D",she said

I looked at Casey,"Thanks again for the help. I needed the support with the light orb. I am Princess Destiny and you are",I said

"I guess that explains how you can see me,since Masq pretty much said the truth, I am at the moment a spirit,and my name is Casey,Casey Rose",she said

"That explains so much about you, Destiny. I am not jokin, it really explains sooooooo much!",Masq said.

"And mr.I can't take a glomp is Masq,whom is serious most of the time",Casey explained

"AND DON'T FORGET MORE FASTER AND SNEAKIER THAN YOU,CASEY!",he screamed

"Quiet :P",she said

Masq was growling and Casey's eyebrow twitched.

*END OF CHAPPIE*

Me: Oh boy Some chappie

Fan:yes yes it was!

Kyle:Have you noticed three people wrote this?

Me:Uh what?

Kyle:OH COME ON DESTIE*gives me the puppy eyes*

Me:ok but you owe me

Kyle:Make-Out sess?

Me:HELL YEA*starts making out with Kyle*

Fan:EWWWWWWWWWWWW!*covers eyes* READ AND REVIEW*ends the whole thing!* 


End file.
